


安灼拉，你知道為什麼英雄總是以受難或者被射中的形象出現嗎？ 格朗泰爾如是問道。

by LiKan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, er - Freeform, 中文同人, 可能有一点双C
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 当我们摆脱了这一具朽腐的皮囊以后，在那死的睡眠里，究竟将要做些什么梦，那不能不使我们踌躇顾虑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人体绘画梗来自师太的《外遇》  
> 手毛R来自pj太太作品中的深肤毛毛grand' R

 

  * 首先我们需要一个latino大R

  * 深肤黑发 **长相丑陋** 的艺术学院学生格朗泰尔，经常饱受手毛被干涸颜料沾成一团的痛苦，每天若李在寝室里都能听到格朗泰尔痛苦的呻吟声，然后拿药膏给他涂

  * （没错若李当然是医学生了，duh）

  * 格朗泰尔有着典型的艺术家长相，方脸，宽肩厚背（画画是一件很辛苦的事情，若李。格朗泰尔敲着木板对他说。你要背很多颜料，还有板子，还要用力地把画布钉上去），胡子拉碴，眼底的血丝不是熬夜就是酗酒的奖励，他并没有一个酒糟鼻，相反，安灼拉经常发现自己的目光会落在格朗泰尔圆润的鼻头和圆鼓鼓的下巴上，他想到深紫混杂青色的葡萄，他幻想自己能够一口咬上去，舌尖尝到的多半是含锌颜料的苦味。

  * 格朗泰尔经常会在莫名其妙的地方发现颜料痕迹，并且热衷于和身边的朋友分享此事。

  * 有一次他在膝盖窝里找到一个可疑的黑痣（谁会去看自己的膝盖窝啊？博须埃疑惑道）（肿瘤，肯定是肿瘤。若李以庄严的口吻宣布道），结果发现只是干涸太久抹不掉的黑色颜料块罢了。

  * 他们自然有一个悲观主义罐子用来治格朗泰尔，每一次他说蠢话时，就要往里头扔一欧，也有事他会故意往里头多扔钱，然后请大伙儿喝酒，接着这个罐子就没有什么屁作用了，只是他们拿来存钱的玻璃瓶

  * 你并不会惊讶巴阿雷和格朗泰尔是地下搏击俱乐部的成员，并且他们热衷玩这个梗。很长一段时间里格朗泰尔都假装自己是巴阿雷幻想出来的另一重人格，这是好几年前的事情了。他们两个都宁愿对这段往事闭口不谈。最起码谁也没往自己的嘴里开枪，可喜可贺。

  * 巴阿雷是第一个发现电工胶布的人，谁也不知道当初他是怎么发现这一妙用的，就像富兰克林是如何想到用风筝发现自然中的电的（ **证明，** 安灼拉纠正道，富兰克林 **证明** 了电的存在），大自然就是如此神秘

  * 大自然让格朗泰尔的朋友们决定他们用电工胶布来对付他的悲观精神，每当他一说蠢话时，他手臂上就会被撕下一块沾满手毛的胶布。

  * **“嗷！** **”** 这是格朗泰尔对此的反应。

  * 很长一段时间里爱潘妮都流连于抚摸格朗泰尔那像 **融化在你口中的焦糖色** 手臂的皮肤

  * 当他们没地方贴胶布之后，小腿是下一块重灾区

  * 米西什塔宣布格朗泰尔拥有着她见到过最精致的脚踝，后者抱着自己的画板踉跄着拔足而跑，连着撞翻了三个人。而其他所有人都乐见其成

  * 今年大概是格朗泰尔笑容最多的一年了，他白灿灿的牙齿像海边的贝壳，像尚未成熟的石榴籽带着莹润的边缘，像天上闪烁的星子，像花圃里结成的一粒粒米兰花。安灼拉在日记本里如是写道。

  * 当他们拥有了一个光滑溜溜的人形巧克力格朗泰尔之后，所有人（包括珂赛特）的目光都一致地落在了格朗泰尔的腰部以下，大腿以上。

  * 用蜜蜡吧。万能的神奇古费说道。

  * “你会用蜜蜡除毛？”

  * “我会用蜜蜡除毛。”

  * 有疑问的话，为什么不问问神奇古费呢。ABC的朋友们众口相传

  * 热安对于这件事快活得过了头，当他冲着格朗泰尔亮出眉刀时，后者终于意识到了有什么地方不对劲。

  * 他们重温了一遍中学时候的被恶霸追着跑过半个校园的温馨时刻。除了并不温馨。“ **谋杀！这是谋杀！** ”格朗泰尔大呼道！涕泗横流地撞进教导主任沙威怀里

  * “拜托拜托，你的眉毛已经快和鬓角长在一起！”

“我不！”

“公民的自由权！”

“我有权利支配我身上的毛毛怎么生长！”

“可是你的眉骨上那不是毛毛，R，那是一大片亚马逊丛林！”

“人家也是一条生命你为什么要刮掉他！”

“或者是她！”

“修眉是女人的事情！”

  * 爱潘妮二话不说抄起拖鞋砸在他头上。

  * “ **你这是性别歧视！** ”安琪站在校园的顶另一头冲着格朗泰尔愤怒咆哮

  * 为了男女平等大义，格朗泰尔牺牲了他的眉毛，三十二条小生命




 

补一个其他的hc

  * 格朗泰尔的期末作业又开始发癫作死，他和导师两个人在嘀嘀咕咕毕加索，决定用人体拓印，再裱在画布上，和油画一般凹凸，麦色的颜料，以金棕打出阴影，十分美丽，他用自己的手掌，若李的大脚板子，和博须埃的脑袋做过实验，但仍然不满意，房间里成叠地堆着印满颜料的画纸，没地方下脚

  * 大概全天下都知道格朗泰尔心中的模特是谁，每个人都识趣地没有发问，安灼拉则茫然无头绪，不知道该如何发问，格朗泰尔已经怂到埃及去，不敢发问

  * 在十五句的鼓励，两次拍肩膀，古费的一个超大拥抱以及爱潘妮在他屁股上用力扇了一记之后，格朗泰尔用如同持剑的手势捏着他的笔刷，脸上滑稽地沾满了颜料，眼睛里镀着一层水膜，像刚洗出来被少女捧在胸前的葡萄一样晶亮，他向安灼拉抛出那个问题，“你愿意（Do you…）”

  * 每个人都紧张得要死（set on tweet），但奇怪的是没有任何一个人发推

  * 安灼拉脱口而出，“I do.”

  * “你愿意？”格朗泰尔狐疑地反问。

安灼拉仿佛被挑战了一般，他的脸涨红，“我愿意！”

格朗泰尔已经打定主意自己会被拒绝，他完全不知道接下来该如何自处

  * 而仿佛眨眨眼之后的下一秒，他们就在格朗泰尔的寝室里，翻着他以前的速写本了

  * 此时此刻格朗泰尔才真正意识到他马上就要见到安灼拉的裸体，他想要哭。他想流鼻血，仿佛鼻血正在他的脑腔里循环，彬彬有礼地询问他，请问他可以流鼻血了吗。

  * 不行，鼻血，给我憋着。

  * “请脱下衣服，”格朗泰尔说道。

安灼拉仿佛第一天知道模特得脱衣服似的，十分惊惶地睁大了眼睛，不甚体面地发出了“嘎？”的一声。

要不是太紧张格朗泰尔铁定会笑出来。

“没有穿衣服的模特，教廷天花板上的亚当也不穿衣服。”格朗泰尔温和地解释。

“阿波罗也不穿衣服。”他补充。

“事实上天体主义就崇尚这一点，他们认为人类应该归于大自然，虽然BN成员大多都是老头子，也可能他们只是想看到年轻的肉体而已，嗨，谁能不想呢——”格朗泰尔絮絮叨叨地说开了，又是五页纸的篇幅。安灼拉只能干瞪眼，然后除脱了上衣。

  * 鼻血，你好啊。

  * “我最近吃了印度菜，”格朗泰尔仰着头，带着浓重鼻音解释道。

“多久才算最近？”安灼拉问道。

“呃…半年前？”格朗泰尔不确定地说道。

“那是很辣的印度菜，”他忙忙补充。

  * 开工后的格朗泰尔仿佛一心扎进了狄奥尼索斯的怀抱中，彻底抛却了恋慕之心，他的表情凝重，目眶眦裂，手指和笔刷交替着掠过安灼拉的皮肤，轻盈得像一阵风。

  * 脸，颈，肩，臂，后背和腰身，他甚至毫不避忌地将安灼拉的裤头往下拉了拉，将柔软如同绸缎的拓印纸蒙在后者的小腹上，留下那个可被他称之为“小巧可爱”的肚脐的样子。

  * 轮到腋窝的时候安灼拉终于忍不住倒在了帆布上大笑起来，他的笑声像山泉一样清脆，像瀑布一样浑厚，格朗泰尔希望他能够永远珍存眼前这一幕，他看着安灼拉傻笑起来

  * 格朗泰尔提议安灼拉将身上的颜料洗掉之后再离开，苍天在上，他完全没有想要听一听安灼拉洗澡的声音什么的，这也太诡异了点。但安灼拉拒绝了，任何可能的潮红都被黄颜色的颜料掩盖住了。他套上衣服之后匆匆离开。

  * 两个人时候都为此抓心挠肺一番，并且认为对方对自己的恨意更上一层楼。

对此古费拉克的评价是，我从未见过比他们两个要更傻的恋人儿。

  * 安灼拉离开之后格朗泰尔立刻飞扑到桌前抓起炭笔疯狂涂抹起了之前的每一幕，他的灵感简直如同山洪崩塌，天翻地覆

  * 最起码他的期末作业拿到了A。





	2. Chapter 2

(當格朗泰爾試圖用酒精誘勸他人時)

古費：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不喝

博須埃：來打拳吧

愛潘妮：喝！

熱安：把大R喝倒了，或者說他一直倒著

安灼拉：醉酒的快感是三十，性愛的快感是兩百，你还——唔？？？？？

格朗泰爾計劃通

（现代auABC， 感覺博須埃是會和大R看搏擊俱樂部的類型。Courf应该会和大R一起唱raise a glass for fre-e-edom!）


	3. 能夠叫你愛上一個靈魂是多麼令人安心啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER記梗，現代au

**遊園會**

(或者這一檔子的事兒上)

不去搞速寫反而擺攤的R

被古費強拽來的領袖

安吉：那邊的東西只要射到都可以拿走？

R：對。(打了個酒嗝，笑容燦爛)

安吉：(再次強調)只要射中都可以？

R：沒錯。

安吉：(雙手持起來福槍，準星立刻對準格朗泰爾)

格朗泰爾一秒鐘被他擊中了，神啊，他想，我太想他射中我了(Shoot on memememeeeeeeeee)

“我是不是之前見過你拿槍？”

格朗泰爾浸在傾倒橙汁一般暖融融的陽光下，酸得倒牙，他看著安灼拉金子似的璀璨奪目的鬈髪，在六月盛夏裏渾身發冷。

_別睡了，醒來罷。_

_我不是睡，我醉著呢。_

睡眠很好，死亡更佳，不來到這個人世間簡直絕妙。酒鬼哈哈哈地說道。


End file.
